Save Me, Doctor
by ByrenFox
Summary: Prompt: "You are being forced to relive the worst memory you have. How would you want your favorite character to save you?" TRIGGER WARNING. Reviews welcome.xx


Save Me, Doctor

**This fanfic was written off of the basic prompt-idea of writing out the worst experience of your life and elaborating on how your favorite character could have possibly saved you from it (actual prompt: "You are being forced to relive the worst memory you have. How would you want your favorite character to save you?"). My favorite character is obviously David Tennant's Doctor #10.**

**This story is based off of real events that actually did happen to me. Notice: this is not a pleasant story. It is indeed the worst experience of my life to date. That being said:**  
**TRIGGER WARNING: Rape.**

**This has been very difficult for me to write but I am pleased with the way it turned out. Comments/criticisms are always welcome! :)**

**- Byren**

Byren awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Strange, the sound was too heavy to be Maria's footsteps, but Maria said that nobody else besides the two of them would be in the house tonight. The doorknob rattled several times, and then eventually opened. A figure stumbled into the room, tossing it's bag on the desk as it made it's way over to the bed. Byren sat straight up. The figure paused, looking puzzled before finally speaking.  
"What are you doing in my room?" He said, his speech slurred slightly. Byren relaxed a little, her shoulders dropping. It was only Jacob, Maria's older brother.  
"Maria said that you were supposed to be at a friend's house tonight."  
"Are you having some kind of party?"  
"A sleepover, yes." She laughed lightly at his lack of knowledge on teenage antics.  
"Where is Maria then?"  
"Upstairs, in her room."  
"So she's upstairs in her room, and you're in the basement, in mine."  
"Well, yes."  
Jacob grinned. "Well, that's convenient."  
"What do you mean?"  
Jacob took his jacket off slowly, placing it on the desk next to his backpack. It was then that Byren could tell that he was slightly intoxicated. She didn't think much of him taking his shirt off either, but when he began to undo his belt she could feel fear rising in her throat.  
"Well, you see, I'm kinda horny right now, and you're kinda hot." Jacob slurred, walking over to the bed. Byren froze, not knowing what to do or how to react.  
Jacob gazed at her for a minute, his eyes floating from her face, down, down towards her chest, and then lower, a slow smile creeping across his face. Byren began to feel very sick. She backed up to the headboard, hoping she would be able to make a break for it, but Jacob pushed himself on top of her before she had the chance. His lips pressed against her jawbone, making their way down to her neck. She whimpered, and tried to get up, only to feel a strong hand wrap around her short, blonde, ponytail. Jacob yanked firmly on her hair, bringing her head back down to where it had been. He put his lips up against her earlobe, biting down. Byren cried out, and he stopped momentarily. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pocket knife, flicking it open.  
"If you scream, I'll kill you. Got it?"  
Byren couldn't bring herself to move at all. She was paralyzed, too enveloped by terror to put up a fight.  
"Got it?" Jacob asked again, more forceful this time. Byren swallowed, nodding slightly. Jacob grinned again. His right hand wandered to the edge of her shirt, his left hand still firmly grasping her ponytail. He slid his hand underneath her shirt, cupping her right breast. His left hand untangled itself from her hair and joined his right hand underneath her shirt. Byren shuddered as his hands moved to her sensitive nipples, twirling them slightly before he suddenly removed her shirt. She resisted the urge to vomit, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Jacob's mouth moved onto her right nipple, sucking at it roughly. He bit down sharply, watching as Byren's face contorted with pain.  
_"Just don't scream."_ She told herself.  
Jacob slid a hand slowly into her underwear. She looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Jacob, please, don't-"  
"Shut up." He said, pulling her pants off.  
"Please, stop, don't-"  
"I said shut up." He said again, removing his own pants and tossing them on the floor.  
"Please-"  
"Shut. Up!" Jacob hissed, grabbing her hips and violently flipping her onto her stomach. Byren gasped for air; Jacob had knocked the wind out of her during the process. Jacob grabbed her underwear off of the floor and quickly used it to tie her wrists to the headboard. Byren struggled, the full picture of what was happening finally coming into perspective.  
_"Just don't scream."_  
Jacob removed his boxers, revealing his erection. Byren's heart dropped.  
_"Just don't scream."_  
Jacob reached to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube.  
_"Just don't scream."_  
Byren felt the cold liquid being dripped over her genitals. She tried to prepare herself for what was coming as she heard Jacob close the bottle of lubricant. He shifted his position, ready to enter her. Byren bit her lip.  
_"Just don't scream."_  
With a forceful grunt, Jacob pushed himself inside of her.  
And not where she had expected him to, either.  
Byren yelped at the feeling of Jacob inside her rectum. She quickly bit down on her lip again to keep from crying out as Jacob's thrusts began to establish a rhythm.  
Byren's eyes welled up with tears. It felt as if someone had shoved a hot poker inside of her, intending to tear her apart. And as Jacob increased speed, the sensation just got more intense.  
_"Just don't scream."_ Byren thought again, the phrase becoming more and more unrealistic each time that she had to repeat it. But she kept quiet. She knew that Maria was just upstairs. She did not want Maria to wake up.  
Jacob's movements began to feel more erratic and uncontrolled around her. He was moaning softly with each thrust. The sound made the hairs of Byren's neck stand straight up. Byren did not know much about sex or sexually pleasurable sensations, but she could tell that Jacob was enjoying himself. She bit her lip, tearing the skin open and suddenly tasting blood.  
After a series of searingly painful slams, Jacob stopped, still buried inside of Byren's ass. She could feel a sudden warmth and knew that Jacob had climaxed. Finally, he pulled out of her, slapping her rear firmly as he did so.  
"See, I left you with your real virginity! Aren't you happy?" Jacob laughed. Byren could feel her entire body shaking. Jacob stood up, picking his boxers up off of the floor and sliding them on. He threw Byren's clothes on the bed before going to undo her hands. He grasped her ponytail one last time, pulling her head backwards.  
"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Her voice quavered.  
"Good, then get dressed." Jacob pulled on his jeans and shirt before heading to the door. "Have a nice night." He said, and he left.  
Byren stayed still for a few more minutes, her rear still in the air. She couldn't find the strength to move. She barely knew what had happened. She could feel the cold stream of tears running down her cheeks. Slowly, she dressed herself. Then she sat, silently sobbing. She barely knew why she was crying. But she knew that she would know for sure tomorrow.  
She considered going to sleep.  
But she did not.  
Byren sat and cried for hours.  
She was many things all at once. She was angry. Scared. Traumatized. Pained. Confused. And alone.  
That was what she felt the most.  
She felt very, very, alone.  
But she was not.  
Byren had been too wrapped up in her own misery to notice the tall man in the brown pinstripe suit standing by the door. She hadn't even noticed the bright lights of the telephone box. She hadn't even heard the whirring of the TARDIS.  
"Looks like I got here a little too late, huh?" The Doctor said softly, his brown eyes filled with guilt.  
Byren's head snapped up, and she turned to face him. Her body's natural defenses were ready, but the Doctor could tell that her mind was elsewhere. He paced over towards her, trying his best to look non-threatening.  
"And who are you?" Byren asked, her voice low and defeated.  
"Me? Oh, I'm the Doctor." He responded, grinning and stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
Byren gave a pained smile. "Jacob bothered to send me a doctor?"  
"What?" As soon as the Doctor had uttered the question, he remembered who Jacob was. The cold rush of anger filled his head. "Nah, I'm not a medical doctor. I'm an alien. A timelord. I travel through time and space. This is my TARDIS." He motioned to the phone box. "It takes me everywhere."  
Byren laughed softly, tears still streaming from her green eyes.  
"What, don't you believe me?" He scoffed.  
"I'd believe anything right about now." Byren said lowly.  
The Doctor nodded. "Right." He said, walking to the bed and plopping himself down next to her. He threw a long arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "How are you holding up?" He asked softly.  
Byren shuddered, but did not back away from his touch. She raised her wide, tear filled eyes to meet his gaze. "How am I going to tell my parents?"  
The Doctor rubbed her shoulder softly. "It won't be that bad. I'm sure they're very understanding." He, of course, knew that they were not.  
"No. They really aren't. They're going to be upset with me for staying over because Maria's parent's aren't home."  
The Doctor exhaled slowly, pulling a trembling Byren closer to him. He rocked her slowly, trying to ease the sobs that she was trying to suppress. "This isn't your fault, Byren." He said, and he repeated it many times as she continued to cry.  
After about an hour Byren had calmed down. She had completely relaxed, though she did not know this funny man who was comforting her. She felt very tired all of a sudden.  
"I still don't know how I'm going to tell my parents." She mumbled. "They're going to hate me. They already do."  
The Doctor knew that this was true, and he didn't try to deny it. "Well, maybe you won't have to tell them."  
"You think I should just keep it to myself? Forever?" Byren asked, a little shocked.  
"Nah, I think you should come with me. You know, run away. To the stars." He said, nodding his head towards the TARDIS.  
Byren looked at him, puzzled. She sat up, mulling over something in her head. The Doctor grew nervous. Finally she spoke. "How did you even know about all this?"  
"What, you mean, you?"  
Byren nodded.  
"Well," he sighed, "sometimes, I just get this hunch that I need to go somewhere, like there's something in that certain place that needs to be fixed. Sometimes I know more about it, sometimes I know less. I didn't know why I needed to go here until I landed. Then the TARDIS told me that we had landed off schedule. She told me what happened. What I had come here to prevent. Except I was late." The Doctor hung his head slightly as the full impact of his words set in. "Sometimes I don't always follow the urge when I think I need to know somewhere. But this time was different. I just knew that I HAD to come here. There was something...special...about you that drew me here. I don't know what. Yet." He looked up and grinned slightly. "I might if you come with me."  
She pondered this for a minute. "Where would we go?" She asked.  
"Anywhere. Anywhere in time and space. I can take you to the beginning of the universe. I can take you to the end of it too. The whole thing is our oyster." He ran his hand through her hair, glancing at her. She bit her damaged lip, gently running her tongue over the area that had bled.  
"Will I ever see my parents again?" As soon as the question left her lips, she knew that she didn't really care what the answer was.  
"I can bring you back to any point in time. We could come back to right now, 20 years after right now. You can see them any time you would like." He knew she didn't get along with her parents, the TARDIS had already given him this information.  
She thought for a long time.  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"Ok, I'll come with you."  
"Great!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He drug her over to the TARDIS, opening the door and revealing the expansive interior. Her jaw dropped in awe, revealing a small line of bruises that Jacob had left. But she hardly cared anymore.  
"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked, his eyes shining.  
"Yes." Byren breathed.  
Hand in hand, they entered the TARDIS.  
And off they went.


End file.
